


Past Sins

by Bittersweet



Series: Snow Globe [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Assumed Identity, Chicago Blackhawks, Cursed objects, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Some of Kane's teammates become suspicious that he isn't the real Patrick Kane.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farore3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farore3/gifts).



“Shit!” Patrick dropped the tray he had just picked up and it clattered to the floor of Seabrook’s kitchen. He winced as he clutched his hand to his chest.

“Let me see,” Jonny said dropping his towel onto the counter.

“I’m fine,” Patrick said as Jonny took his hand and held it under the faucet, frowning at the angry red marks on his fingers and along the palm of his hand.

“Do you still keep a first aid kit in the bathroom Seabs?” Jonny asked.

“It’s really not that bad Jonny,” Patrick objected.

“And it will be even better once we get some dressing on it,” Jonny insisted leading him out of the kitchen.

Brent stared down at the tray as the others left the kitchen. He couldn’t figure out why it would have been hot; it had been sitting near the stove but that had been off for hours. He bent down and cautiously reached for the tray. The silver was perfectly cool.

 

“Brent, seriously, you’ve got to let this go,” Duncan said with a groan.

“What are you guys talking about?” Hjalmarsson asked from nearby.

“It's nothing.”

“It's not nothing,” Brent said, catching the attention of the rest of the guys at the optional skate. “There’s something wrong with Kane.”

“What do you mean?” Panarin asked worriedly. “He’s not hurt is he?”

“I mean,” Brent raised his voice over Duncan's objection, “I don't think he’s Kane.”

Duncan sighed as their teammates stared and Brent related the incident at his house a few days ago.

“I don't know man,” Anisimov said. “That seems pretty farfetched.”

“So none of you have noticed anything off about him lately?”

There was silence and then van Riemsdyk spoke up. “I haven't seen him cry in ages,” he sounded uncertain.

“If he's not Kaner who is he?” Anisimov asked sceptically. “His evil clone?”

Brent glared at him. “I think he’s a shapeshifter—”

“He got that idea from Supernatural,” Duncan interrupted.

“—that’s why that tray burned him, it’s pure silver,” Brent continued as though Duncan hadn’t said anything. “That’s how we’ll see if I’m right or not.”

“Think Kaner might be a little suspicious if you start bringing your cookware to the rink Seabs,” Kruger said leaning against his stick.

“It doesn’t actually have to be the tray,” Brent said exasperatedly. “Just something silver. I’ve got a 1963 quarter I’m going to use.”

“Use for what?” Everyone jumped at the unexpected voice of their captain and silence fell over the group as Jonny looked at them curiously.

“He wants to test Kaner to see if a shapeshifter has secretly taken over his life,” Anisimov laughed. “Ow!” he complained as Panarin smacked him across the back of the head.

“What?” Jonny stared at Brent.

“Jonny,” Brent said guiltily. “I know it sounds crazy but—”

“It _is_ crazy!”

“—but if you’d let me explain—”

“No,” Jonny said glaring at Brent and then shifting it to Anisimov and Kruger who were talking quietly about taking wagers on the situation. “And I don’t want to hear about anyone harassing Pat with this nonsense.” He skated away from them, starting a lap around the rink.

“Told you you should have let it go,” Duncan said gently, throwing his arm around Brent’s shoulders as the rest of the guys went back to their drills.

“If I weren’t me wouldn’t you want to know?” Brent asked him, a little hurt by Jonny’s reaction.

“I don’t know man. Isn’t it enough that they’re happy?”

Brent sighed. “I guess I did get a little carried away.”

“Come on,” Duncan said. “Let’s get out of here before the coaches make us do some actual work. Want to grab something to eat?”

 

Jonny had mostly cooled off by the time he got home. He admitted that if Patrick had overheard their teammates he probably would have just laughed, maybe coming up with an even crazier story himself, but there was just something about it that had set Jonny on edge.

“Pat?” he called tossing his keys on the low table near the door and hanging up his coat.

“In the kitchen,” Patrick called back.

Jonny wandered into the kitchen and found Patrick rinsing off carrots at the sink.

“Hope you don’t mind I raided the garden for dinner,” Patrick said over his shoulder. “Thought we could have a salad and throw in that leftover grilled chicken that’s in the fridge.”

Jonny frowned slightly. “You hate carrots,” he pointed out.

“No I don’t.” Patrick’s nose wrinkled. “Okay so the trainers have been after me to eat more vegetables and carrots were on the list,” he admitted. “I thought maybe they wouldn’t be so bad mixed with something else.”

Jonny laughed. “It’s worth a shot.” He stepped up to the sink to give Patrick a hand. 

 

The rest of the night and all through the next day Jonny kept noticing little things about Patrick that seemed different. He was being ridiculous, he knew there was no way that Patrick was anyone other than Patrick and he blamed Seabrook for that ridiculous idea being stuck in his head.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” he said as Patrick tried to decide between the movies spread across the living room floor.

“All right,” Patrick said not looking up from the movie jacket in his hand.

Jonny stared at him, studying the way that Patrick bit his lower lip when he read and wondering if he had always done that. He felt like he had a scab that he knew he should leave alone and let heal but he couldn’t stop picking at it. He headed to their bedroom, closing the door lightly after him.

Jonny paced the entire circuit of the room then pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. He hesitated, his finger hovering over the call button. He took a deep breath and pushed it.

“Hey Jonny,” Seabrook’s voice said when the call connected. He sounded relieved. “I’m glad you called. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don’t know why I got so obsessed but I was completely out of line.”

Jonny closed his eyes for a moment, he couldn't believe what he was about to say. “I think you might be right about Pat.”

There was a beat and then Seabrook swore. “Are you sure?”

“Do you still have that coin you were going to use for your test?” Jonny asked. “Bring it to morning skate tomorrow?”

“Okay Jonny.” Seabrook laughed sharply, once. “Damn. I started this but I really hope I’m wrong.”

The call ended and Jonny stared down at the phone. His hand was shaking and he willed it to stop. He needed to get control of himself and get back out there before Pat realized something was wrong. He turned around and saw Patrick staring at him from the doorway. “Pat! I was just…”

“I heard everything,” Patrick said sadly before Jonny could think of a reasonable lie. “I’ll save you the time of your test, I’m not him.”

“Who—what—are you then?” He studied Pat’s, not Pat’s, God that was confusing, face for any differences but it was exactly the same as it always was.

“I’m human now but I was a…” Patrick hesitated looking for the right word. “I guess you’d say I was a sprite? Do you remember Patrick giving you a snow globe for Christmas? I was attached to it.”

“That was over two years ago!” Jonny exclaimed. “You’ve been pretending to be Pat for two years?” He felt like he was going to be sick. Two years and he had never even noticed. “Why?” he asked, trying to stay calm.

“Patrick brought the snow globe to your apartment a few weeks before Christmas. He hid it in the bedroom closet but I was able to move about as I pleased. You two were fighting all the time, you were sure he was going to leave you.”

Jonny nodded. “I remember,” he said quietly.

“You had a huge fight Christmas Eve and Patrick went to the bedroom to pack his things. I remember feeling he was such an idiot to have someone and be willing to throw it all away. He hadn't wrapped the snow globe yet, he kept forgetting to get a box, and when he reached into the back of the closet his hand touched the glass. I was so angry that I had more than enough will to switch our places. I became Patrick Kane, and he became trapped inside the snow globe.”

“So when Patrick came out to the living room after that?”

“It was me.”

“I guess I should have been suspicious when Patrick suddenly seemed to want to make things work between us.” Jonny was quiet for a moment. “He’s dead isn't he?”

“Yes.”

“Why tell me?” Jonny asked, confused. “If you knew what we were planning couldn't you have avoided it?”

“Probably,” Patrick agreed. “But you would still have your suspicions and the only way to keep you from finding out would be to leave which has never been a choice I would make willingly.” He hesitated. “So what happens now?”

“I don't know,” Jonny said truthfully, still trying to wrap his head around everything he had just learned. “I guess…I’ll have to think about it.”

Patrick nodded, shoulders slumping. “I’ll stay in the guest room tonight.” He turned to go then stopped. “I’ll back your play whatever you decide,” he said not looking at Jonny, “but I want you to know that you’ve made every minute I’ve spent in this life worth whatever I’ve done.”

He left the room and Jonny sank down into the floor, his back pressed against the side of their bed.

 

Jonny paced nervously as he waited for Seabrook in the hall outside of the locker room. He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night, agonizing over the story that Patrick had told him, finally coming to a decision around three in the morning. He just hoped it was the right decision. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

“Hey sorry I’m late,” Seabrook said coming up to him.

“It’s fine,” Jonny said. “Did you bring it?” Seabrook held the silver coin out and Jonny reached for it. “If anyone’s going to do this it’s going to be me.”

“Are you sure?” Seabrook asked frowning. Jonny glared at him and Seabrook gave him the coin.

“Let’s get this over with.” Jonny slid his hands into his jacket pockets and pushed his way into the locker room.

 

“You okay Patty?” Hossa nudged him gently, thinking he looked pale.

Patrick looked up without his usual smile. “Yeah,” he said listlessly, “just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“You’re not getting sick are you?” He had missed the past three days with the flu and hoped no one else on the team would catch it.

“No I’m—”

“Hey Pat,” Jonny called as he and Seabs walked into the locker room. “What do you think of Seabs’ lucky quarter?”

Jonny flipped the coin towards him and Patrick snagged it out of the air. Hossa wondered why most of their teammates suddenly grew quiet, their attention fixed on Patrick. Hossa looked back at Patrick who was staring down at the silver coin in the palm of his hand.

“I don’t—” Patrick said looking up in confusion, his gaze finding Jonny’s. “It’s… shiny?”

There were some disappointed groans and heckling as money changed hands.

Hossa shook his head. “This is what happens when you miss time around here.”

 

Patrick knew Hossa was talking to him but he was too distracted by the coin he was holding to pay attention. The quarter was too new, it didn’t contain any silver. He couldn’t imagine that Jonny wouldn’t know that but why else would Jonny—? His hand closed instinctively around the coin as a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Jonny standing in front of him.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Jonny asked holding his hand out to help Patrick up.

“Yeah,” Patrick said nervously, taking Jonny’s hand and following him out into the hall. A few of the guys sent catcalls after them but they barely registered as Patrick tried to brace himself for whatever Jonny was going to tell him.

They stopped and Jonny stared at him intently. He was still holding his hand though, Patrick told himself that that had to be a good sign.

“I don’t know if this is the right decision,” Jonny said slowly, “but these past two years have been some of the best in my relationship with Patrick. The fact that you’re not actually him… I honestly don’t think I would ever have noticed if Brent hadn’t pointed it out.”

“So you’re saying I can stay?” Patrick asked hopefully. Jonny nodded and Patrick impulsively leaned up to kiss him. Jonny turned his head away from the kiss and Patrick stepped back. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“I’m sorry Pat. It’s just, we still have a lot of things to work out and I think it’s best if we took it slow.”

“So not no just not right now?” Patrick asked hopefully. He could live with that.

Jonny smiled slightly. “We’ll see. We’d better get back in there before Q decides to bench us."

 

“Looks like you were worried about nothing,” Duncan said grinning.

“Yeah.” Brent agreed. He focused on getting his gear on and when the door opened and Patrick stepped back into the room Brent stared at him and wondered.


End file.
